Dark love
by 1522Htk
Summary: Kakashi dan Sakura adalah kakak dan adik yang normal pada umumnya, tapi siapa sangka perasaan cinta tumbuh diantara salah satu dari mereka, biarpun perasaan itu terlarang tapi sangat sulit untuk menghilangkannya bahkan semakin hari semakin besar cinta itu tumbuh. Bagaimanakah perjalanan Kakashi dalam menghadapi persaan itu?
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi dan Sakura adalah kakak dan adik yang normal pada umumnya, tapi siapa sangka perasaan cinta tumbuh diantara salah satu dari mereka, biarpun perasaan itu terlarang tapi sangat sulit untuk menghilangkannya bahkan semakin hari semakin besar cinta itu tumbuh. Bagaimanakah perjalanan Kakashi dalam menghadapi persaan itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DARK LOVE © HTK-ROSE**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **SUMMARY : Kisah Cinta Yang Seharusnya Tak Terjalin, Karena Hanya Akan Menyakitkan Kedua Hati Tersebut.**

 **GENRE : Romance / Drama**

 **WARNING : Sepertinya Banyak Typo, Vulgar tidak terlalu yakin!, incest, Dll.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Dimohon jangan mengcopas cerita ini, dan setelah membacanya riview ya! Kalian kan baik hati^^

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ^^**

 **~¥ SELAMAT MEMBACA ¥~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku sangat kesal, bahkan setiap hari aku sangat kesal padanya. Bagaimana tidak ishhh coba kalian bayangkan jika mempunyai seorang kakak yang sangat _overprotective_. Seperti tadi pagi padahal aku sudah bersikeras tidak mau diantar olehnya ke sekolah tapi dia tetap saja keras kepala ingin mengantarku ke sekolah.

Kalau Cuma mengantar dan pergi sih tidak masalah bagiku, tapi ini berbeda dia slalu saja memaksaku untuk 'menciumnya' sebagai salam perpisahan katanya, yah… walaupun bukan di bibir tapi tetap saja itu memalukan akukan sudah dewasa bukan bocah 5 tahun lagi~

Oh iya perkenalkan namaku Hatake Sakura aku adalah salah satu siswi di high school konoha street gokure (KSG) dan yang kuceritakan tadi itu adalah satu-satunya kakak yang kumilliki, entah kenapa Kami- sama memberikanku kakak yang sangat _overpro._

Huhh' sudahlah lupakan saja kejadian tadi sekarang aku sedang duduk di kelas ku dan mendengarkan penjelasan tentang system reproduksi pada manusia, dan itu sangat membuat ku bosan karena jujur saja aku sudah sangat-sangat mengerti tentang itu semua. ( Hahaha… ayo ngerti apa?ada yang konek gk ).

Berbeda dengan temanku yang ini, dia sangat serius memperhatikan sensei di depan, tapi aku sangat tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Hei _forehead_ aku heran kenapa Kami-Sama menciptakan pemuda yang sangat tampan, _sexy, cool_ , dan sangat _six pack_ seperti Hyuga-sensei… oh Kami-sama" ucap Ino yang duduk disamping ku.

"Huh~… sudah kuduga kau memikirkan hal itu _pig_ " jawabku pasti, karna tidak biasanya sahabatku ini mau mendengarkan sensei yang sedang mengajar.

"Ya ampun _forehead_ kau ini! Ini adalah anugerah dari Kami-Sama yang harus kita manfaatkan dengan sebaik mungkin, memang dimana lagi kau dapat melihat orang setampan Hyuga-sensei selain Kakashi-nii! Tentunya… " jawab ino dengan sangat antusias .

'Huh…' Aku hanya dapat menghela napas dalam diam, mendengar perkataan temanku yang satu ini.

.

.

.

 _Kringggggg kringggg kringggg~_

Kami-sama akhirnya bel pulang berkumandang, sungguh aku sangat bosan mendengarkan Gai-sensei bercerita tentang semangat masa mudanya padahal dia sendiri sudah keriput, dan itu sangat membuatku muak ingin muntah, Kami-sama kenapa kau bisa menciptakan orang seperti itu!~

"Hei _forehead_ hari ini kau mau langsung pulang atau mau mampir ke toko ku dulu?" tanya Ino saat kami keluar kelas.

"Hari ini aku mau mampir ke toko buku dulu _pig_ , aku ingin membeli beberapa manga dan novel setelah itu aku akan membantumu di toko, bagaimana?... kau mau menemaniku membeli komik?" jawabku yang yang langsung di hadiahi tatapan berfikirnya.

"Hmmm… baiklah, lagi pula manga _doujinshi_ ku sudah ku baca semua sekalian manambahkan koleksi manga ku ayo!"

Kalian jangan heran dengan teman ku ini sejak dulu dia memang penggemar manga yang berbau _sex_ ya seperti _douinshi & manga hentai_ entahlah bagaimana bisa dia menyukai hal-hal seperti itu akupun heran olehnya. Sementara aku lebih suka membaca manga atau novel yang bergenre romance yang pastinya _Happy Ending._

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di café yang ada di pinggir kota, _café_ ini sangat menarik menurutku karena tempatnya yang terbilang _classic_ juga terdapat danau yang indah di sebagian wilayah _café_ sangat romantis bukan. Oh pasti kalian sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa ada di sebuah _café_ padahal tadinya aku ingin ke toko buku, beginilah ceritanya!

 _Flashback_

"Hmmm… baiklah, lagi pula manga doujinshi-ku sudah kubaca semua sekalian menambahkan koleksi manga ku ayo!"

Aku dan Ino langsung menuju ke toko buku, sesampainya di toko buku aku dan Ino mulai mencari-cari buku yang ingin kami beli. Tapi saat aku sedang membawa beberapa manga dan novel untuk aku bayar tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabarak tubuhku dari depan hingga aku hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang jika saja tak ada tangan kekar yang memegangi pinggangku agar aku tidak terjatuh. Karena sadar akan posisi kami Ino pun berdehem hingga pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya yang entah karna apa? Dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku dan berkata.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu, apakah ada yang sakit?" sambil memberikan buku ku yang tadi berceceran di lantai.

Aku pun menerima buku ku dan menjawab, "Ah aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih"

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu? kau Hatake Sakura murid kelas 12-C kan! aku Akasuna Sasori salam kenal!" tanya pemuda tersebut sambil menatapku…

"Iya kau benar aku Hatake Sakura salam kenal, bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku Akasuna-san?"

"Itu mudah saja, kelas 12 yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink_ hanya satu orang saja yaitu kau tentu semua orang kenal dengan mu" jawab pemuda itu.

"Oh tentu saja, aku lupa akan hal itu ahaha…" oh Kami sama bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal itu _iner_ ku menjerit.

"Di kelasku banyak laki-laki yang membicarakan mu loh…"

"Membicarakan ku? Seingat ku aku tidak memiliki kasus apapun?...".

"Bukan itu maksudku, mereka sering berkata kalau kau itu cantik, tapi setelah aku bertemu dengan mu ternyata perkataan mereka salah"

"Memangnya kenapa? ada yang salah denganku?" jawab aku tersinggung.

"Mereka salah kalau bilang kau itu cantik, tapi kau itu sangat cantik dan manis lebih dari apa yang mereka katakan…."

~ _Blushhh~_ sudah dapat di pastikan wajahku pasti sudah semerah buah tomat sekarang!

Setelah itu kami memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang sebentar di _café_ yang tidak jauh dari sini, sementara itu Ino yang tadinya menemaniku jadi pergi duluan meninggalkanku… dia bilang tidak mau menjadi 'serangga pengganggu' ishh dasar _piggy._

Dan di sinilah aku terjebak dengan seorang pemuda tampan bernama Akasuna Sasori dan sialnya pemuda itu sangat manis bagaikan _baby face_ hingga aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya untuk mengobrol dengannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya Kami-sama aku tidak akan kuat lama-lama bersamanya.

 _End flashback~_

Normal POV

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung yang merdu, lambaian angin pada dedaunan pohon menemani sepasang manusia yang sedang duduk di _café_ yang mereka tempati. Dua manusia itu tidak lain adalah Akasuna Sasori dan Hatake Sakura.

"Sakura… tadi ku lihat kau membeli novel, memangnya kau suka novel _bergenre_ apa?" tanya Sasori untuk memecah kebisuan di antara mereka.

"Aku suka novel _bergenre romance,_ tentang percintaan, kisah cinta yang butuh pengorbanan, ya pokoknya semua kisah cinta aku suka, tapi aku lebih suka kisah cinta yang _happy ending_ " sahut Sakura dengan bersemangat.

"Oh begitu… sepertinya kau sangat suka kisah berbau cinta ya" jawab Sasori yang di balas dengan anggukan antusias dari Sakura.

"Ehm!~ memangnya Akasuna-san suka cerita yang seperti apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sasori, panggil aku Sasori saja tidak usah _seformal_ itu memanggilku Sakura"

"Eh iya Sasori"

"Entahlah aku tidak terlalu suka dengan kisah cinta yang slalu mereka tulis, karena bagiku kisah cinta tidak slalu berakhir dengan bahagia karena dibalik kesetian pasti ada penghianatan".

Sakura tidak membalas ia terjerat oleh mata _hazel_ Sasori, Sakura melihat sepeti ada rasa sakit yang sangat mendalam yang tergambar jelas pada mata Sasori entahalah ia juga seperti ikut merasakan persaan itu perasaan seorang yang terkhianati oleh cinta sejatinya.

Begitupun dengan Sasori ia seperti terjerat oleh manik _emerald_ itu, saat ia melihat manik _emerald_ itu darahnya seperti berdesir dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki dan seperti ada kehangatan yang memenuhi hatinya saat bertatapan dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang cukup lama, mereka putuskan untuk pulang karna hari pun sudah malam dengan Sasori yang mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya Sasori, aku jadi merepotkanmu"

"Sama-sama tidak usah sungkan denganku"

"Kau ingin mampir dulu akan ku buatkan teh kalau kau mau" tawar Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak usah lain kali saja lagi pula ini juga sudah malam lebih baik aku langsung pulang saja kalau begitu aku pergi jaa-ne Sakura"

"Baiklah jaa-ne sasori hati-hati di jalan"

Sasori pun pulang dengan mengendarai mobil _sport_ nya, melaju melawati keramaian kota Tokyo yang padat tapi sangat tertib dalam berlalu lintas.

Sasori POV

Saat aku berbincang dengannya tadi di _café_ kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman pada wanita berambut _buble gum_ itu padahal ini pertemuan kita yang pertama jantungku juga bedetak tidak wajar lebih cepat dari yang biasanya.

Atau mungkin aku…. Tidak itu tidak mungkin walaupun mungkin itu tidak boleh terjadi semua wanita itu sama 'seperti memakan permen karet jika manisnya telah hialang maka kau akan langsung di buang dan di lupakan'.

Sial tapi bayangan gadis itu sangat sulit untuk di lupakan, mata _emerald_ , rambut sewarna _buble gum,_ bibir itu, senyuman itu Tch… sudah cukup! Aku bisa gila karenanya.

Sakura kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat ku seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Terima kasih sama yang udah mau baca cerita saya maaf deh kalo banyak penulisan yang salah maklum saya masih anak baru, jadi ilmu saya mungkin masih di bawah rata-rata. Sekali lagi saya minta buat yang sudah baca cerita saya tolong jangan copas dan saya minta riviewnya ya kalian yang baik hati^^…. Saya terima semua bentuk riview termasuk flame. Terima kasih minna-san ^^ lope2 buat kalian


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai minna-san! kita ketemu lagi nih di chapter 2 OK. Selamat membaca!**

 ** _Sebelumnya :_**

Saat aku berbincang dengannya tadi di _café_ kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman pada wanita berambut _buble gum_ itu padahal ini pertemuan kita yang pertama jantungku juga bedetak tidak wajar lebih cepat dari yang biasanya.

Atau mungkin aku…. Tidak itu tidak mungkin walaupun mungkin itu tidak boleh terjadi semua wanita itu sama 'seperti memakan permen karet jika manisnya telah hialang maka kau akan langsung di buang dan di lupakan'.

Sial tapi bayangan gadis itu sangat sulit untuk di lupakan, mata _emerald_ , rambut sewarna _buble gum,_ bibir itu, senyuman itu Tch… sudah cukup! Aku bisa gila karenanya.

Sakura kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat ku seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.*.*.*.**

 **.**

 **DARK LOVE © HTK-ROSE**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **SUMMARY : Kisah Cinta Yang Seharusnya Tak Terjalin, Karena Hanya Akan Menyakitkan Kedua Hati Tersebut.**

 **GENRE : Romance / Drama**

 **WARNING : Sepertinya Banyak Typo, Vulgar bloman~, Incest, Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ^^**

 **~¥ SELAMAT MEMBACA ¥~**

 **A/N :** oh iya author lupa ngasih tahu, jadi di sini Kakashi umurnya 19, Sakura umurnya 18 dan Sasori umurnya itu 18 sama kayak Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Di Tempat Sakura.

Kakashi yang sedang berada di dalam kamarnya heran mendengar suara deru mobil yang memasuki kawasan rumahnya malam-malam begini ia pun menyingkap gorden kacanya yang berada di lantai dua, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sakura dengan seorang laki-laki yang seperti tidak asing baginya mengobrol bersama dan terlihat sangat akrab. Dan akhirnya laki-laki itu pun pergi dengan mengendarai mobilnya.

 **.*.*.*.**

Kakashi POV

'Tch.. sial bagaimana Sakura bisa pulang dengan seorang laki-laki, ah sial pohon itu menghalangiku melihat wajahnya. Tapi warna rambut itu sepertinya tidak asing bagiku sebenarnya siapa dia aku harus mencari tahu identitasnya.

 **.*.*.*.**

Normal POV

Setelah melihat laki-laki yang mengantar Sakura pulang Kakashi langsung keluar untuk menghampiri adik tersayangnya itu, begitu pun dengan Sakura ia langsung masuk ke rumah setelah Sasori pergi.

Saat Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya ia terkejut karena mendapati Sang Kakak berdiri dengan tangan di lipat di dada memandanginya dengan tajam.

"Dari mana saja kau baru pulang jam segini Sakura bahkan kau masih mengenakan seragam sekolah" tanya Kakashi dengan notasi suara yang sangat datar menahan amarah.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap langsung mata Nii-sannnya itu "Gomen Kakashi-nii" sahut Sakura dengan suara yang memelas ia tau Kakashi tidak akan mungkin memarahinya karena Sakura adalah adik yang paling Kakashi sayangi.

'Tch dasar tukang _Acting_ , aku tau kau hanya pura-pura marah kau tidak akan berani memarahiku Kakashi-nii' batin Sakura.

Merasa kasihan pada adik satu-satunya iya pun memaafkan adiknya itu.

 _Pluk_ ~ Sakura merasakan ada tangan seseorang mengusap surai mudanya itu ia pun mendongakkan kepala dan melihat Nii-san nya menghela napas.

"Baiklah kali ini kau menang, jangan ulangi lagi ya!" ucap Kakashi ia memang selalu tidak tega untuk memarahi adiknya itu.

"Ehm… ha'i Kakashi-nii, ohh~ aku sayang Kakashi-nii" menghamburlah Sakura ke pelukan kakak tersayangya itu. ~hahh author juga mau peluk2 Kakashi!~

Lalu Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya dan bertanya pada Sakura.

"Sakura tadi kau pulang diantar oleh seorang pemuda, siapa pemuda itu?"

"Oh itu… d-dia temanku" jawab Sakura terbata karena melihat aura tidak enak terpancar dari kakanya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu… tapi kau harus di hukum karena sudah membuatku khawatir, hukuman apa ya yang harus ku berikan padamu" ungkap Kakashi di sertai dengan seringai yang menurut author sangat-sangat _sexy_ -!

Saat melihat Kakashi menyeringai Sakura hendak kabur tapi _Dewi fortune_ sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Karena gerakan Sakura yang tidak cepat Kakashi lebih dulu mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membopongnya di pundak dan langsung membawanya ke kamar Kakashi yang berada di samping kamar Sakura.

"Kyaaaaa~" sontak Sakura kaget ia pun berteriak.

"Hei pelankan suara cempremmu itu, telinga ku bisa tuli mendengar suaramu baka imoutou" sahut Kakashi.

Mendengar Kakashi mengejeknya sakura hanya bisa mngembungkan pipi "Hahhhh Kakashi-nii maafkan aku, cepat turunkan akuuuu Kakashi-nii" rajuk Sakura tapi di abaikan oleh Kakashi.

Saat Kakashi melewati ruang keluarga di sana ada Hatake Sakumo dan Hatake Tsunade, Sakumo hanya bisa menggelangkan kepala melihat Kakashi yang selalu saja menjahili Sakura, Sedangkan Tsunade juga hanya menghela napas.

"Kakashi behentilah menganggu imoutou mu" tegur Tsunade kepada anak tertuanya itu.

"Baik Kaa-san" jawab Kakashi hanya suaranya saja karena orangnya sudah ada di lantai dua.

Di rumah ini mereka sudah terbiasa melihat kejahilan Kakashi pada Sakura bahkan hampir setiap hari Kakashi selalu menggangu adiknya, Sakumo dan Tsunade pun hanya menganggap bahwa itu adalah ungkapan kasih sayang dari kakak untuk adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Kakashi sudah berada di depan kamarnya ia pun langsung membukanya dan menjatuhkan Sakura ke atas tempat tidur ukuran _King size_ milik Kakashi. Kamar Kakashi di dominasi oleh warna putih dan sangat bersih karena Kakasahi adalah orang yang sangat tidak suka melihat hal-hal yang berantakan, Kakashi pun langsung menindih Sakura dengan duduk di atas perutnya.

"Cih.. dasar panda tubuhmu berat sekali" ejek Kakashi pada imoutounya.

"Enak saja mengataiku panda, aku tidak se-gendut itu Baka Nii-chan sekarang menyingkirlah dari tubuhku dasar pangeran mesum!" teriak Sakura karena kesal di katai panda.

"Hooo~ kau sudah mulai berani membentakku sekarang, benar-benar harus di beri pelajaran rupanya bagaimana kalau ini" balas Kakashi dan langsung mengkelitiki perut Sakura dari atas.

"Aha hahhaahahah aha ma-mah afkan ahah aku ah Nii-chan ahah hen-hentikan kumohon!" mohon Sakura.

Karena kelelahan Kakashi pun menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping Sakura dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya. Kesempatan itu pun tidak disiasia kan oleh Sakura, ia langsung melompat dari tempat tidur.

"Dasar hah Nii-chan yang hah tidak berperasaan, pangeran mesum! wueeeeee" ucap Sakura sebelum meninggalka kamar Nii-channya itu dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat imoutounya itu, menurutnya Sakura kalau sedang marah sehabis ia jahili sangat menggemaskan apalagi kalau Sakura sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, oh rasanya Kakashi ingin mencium dan melumat bibir yang meggoda itu tapi sayang ia harus menahan diri sampai waktunya tiba.

Saat Sakura masuk ke kamamarnya yang didominasi oleh marna _pink_ itu ia lansung membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Setelah mandi dan memakai gaun tidur Sakura langsung menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur ukuran _Quin size_ miliknya yang nyaman ia tidak terlalu memikirkan perlakuan kakaknya tadi karena bagi Sakura hal itu sudah biasa dilakukan oleh kakaknya jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan tentang itu.

 **.*.*.*.**

Sedangkan Di Tempat Sasori.

Hatake Sakura anak dari Hatake Sakumo dan Hatake Tsunade. Tinggal di jl. Konoha gokure no: 19, bersekolah di konoha street gokure(KSG), Hatake corp adalah perusahaan yang sangat berkembang dan ternama di konoha. Hatake corp di pimpin langsung oleh Hatake Sakumo di bawah pimpinannya Hatake corp berkembang dengan sangat pesat hingga menyamai Namikaze corp, Uchiha corp, Sabaku corp dan Akasuna corp.

Tapi tak lama lagi kepemimpinan di Hatake corp akan di gantikan oleh Hatake Kakashi anak sulung mereka yaitu kakak dari Hatake Sakura. Walaupun Hatake Kakashi baru berumur 19 tahun tapi ia sudah sangat ahli dalam bidang pembisnisan 'pemuda yang serba bisa' mungkin itu julukan yang tepat untuknya.

"Hatake Kakashi, apa benar Kakashi yang itu? Dia... kakaknya Sakura" seru Sasori setelah membaca profil Sakura.

Sekarang Sasori sedang berada di kamarnya yang didominasi oleh warna merah bata. Setelah sampai di rumah Sasori langsung menyuruh orang untuk mancari data tentang Sakura,

setelah mendapatkan nya para suruhan Sasori langsung mengirim data itu ke e-mail majikanya, Sasori juga mendapatkan alamat e-mail Sakura.

Saat ia ingin menidurkan diri di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman ia kembali teringat dengan wajah Sakura ….lagi.

"Tch sepertinya aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya, kenapa perasaan ini sangat sulit sekali sih untuk dihilangkan Sakura… Hatake Sakura…., ternyata pengaruhmu sangat besar bagiku!" guman Sasori pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Sasori mengambil _Handphone_ miliknya yang berada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mengetik sesuatu lalu ia menekan tanda _Send_ dan meletakannya kembali, sambil menunggu balasan dari orang yang ia kirimi e-mail.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.*.*.*.**

Saat ini Sakura sedang menidurkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya yang sangat nyaman dan empuk itu, hingga suara dering _Handphone_ yang berbunyi mengganggu acara memejamkan matanya ia pun bedecak kesal sambil mengambil _Handphone_ nya.

"Damn it!, siapa siapa sih yang mengirim e-mail malam-malam begini mengganggu acara mau tidurku saja! Dasar!..." dengus Sakura saat melihat _Handphonenya_ dan ada pengirim e-mail yang namanya tidak Sakura kenal.

 **From : Baby face**

 **To : Cherry blossom**

 **Apa kau sudah tidur?..**

"Siapa ini? Menanyaiku sudah tidur atau belum justru kau yang mengganggu tidurku!" seru Sakura kesal saat melihat isi dari e-mail yang di kirimkan oleh seseorang yang tidak ia kenali. Lalu ia mengirimkan balasan kepada orang yang sudah mengganggu acara mau tidurnya itu.

 **.**

Di Bagian Sasori.

Ia langsung mengambil _Handphone_ nya yang bergetar tanda bahwa ada balasan dari orang yang ia kirimkan e-mail. Sasori tersenyum saat melihat isi dari e-mail balasannya~

 **From : Cherry blossom**

 **To : Baby face**

 **Ini siapa ya?...**

 **Justru kau yang sudah menggangu acara mau tidurku - -!**

Sasori langsung membalasnya.

 **From : Baby face**

 **To : Cherry blossom**

 **Tidak usah marah begitu! Ini aku Sasori .**

 **Kau sedang apa Sakura?**

Saat Sakura tau ternyata orang yang mengirimi e-mail itu adalah Sasori! Ia langsung berubah mimic wajah yang tadinya kesal karena ada orang yang mengganggu acara mau tidurnya menjadi bahagia dan berseri-seri bagaikan orang yang mendapatkan hadiah kuis sebesar 100.000.000 $.

'Kami-sama ternyata ini adalah Sasori, apa aku hanya bermimpi ahhh aku bahagia sekali' batin Sakura girang, ia tidak menyangka Sasori Sang Pangeran sekolah mengiriminya e-mail.

 **From : Cherry blossom**

 **To : Baby face**

 **Gomen! Sasori ku kira kau siapa?**

 **Ada apa malam-malam begini kau mengirimiku e-mail Sasori?**

Lalu sakura menekan tombol _Send_ , dan tidak lama kemudian ada balasan dari Sasori.

 **From : Baby face**

 **To : Cherry blossom**

 **Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam padamu…**

 **Jangan tidur terlalu malam ya Sakura.**

lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat _Blusing_ oleh Sasori, bayangkan saja jika orang yang selama ini kau sukai tiba-tiba mengirimu e-mail. Sambil membacanya Sakura jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri lalu ia mengetik balasannya.

 **Fom : Cherry blossom**

 **To : Baby face**

 **Ehm… selamat malam juga Sasori.**

Setelah mengirimi pesan untuk Sasori, Sakura pun kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur super empuknya yang nyaman itu.

"Sasori kenapa kau membuatku selalu berdebar-debar karena mu, wajahmu yang damai selalu membuat hatiku tenang, Sasori! Sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta padamu!" guman Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya hingga ia terbawa kealam sadarnya tanpa Sakura sadari bahwa Kakashi mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil menyeringai.

Lalu ia membuka _Handphone_ Sakura dan melihat isinya lebih tepatnya melihat isi percakapan Sakura dengan Sasori melalui e-mail. Setelah selesai membacanya ia kembali menaruh _Handphone_ Sakura ke asalnya.

Tangannya yang terkepal ia masukkan kedalam kantung celananya, dan membungkukan badan hingga wajah Sakura yang sedang terlelap hanya beberapa senti dengan wajahnya lalu Kakashi memajukan wajahnya dan …

'Cup' Kakashi menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura itu tidak berlangsung lama, setelah itu ia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah daun telinga Sakura dan membisikan sesuatu yang sangat pelan agar Sakura tidak terbangun olehnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu maupun memilikimu _Cherry_ , karena kau adalah milikku hanya milikku" bisik Kakashi dengan seringai yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya ia pun menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura dan berjalan menuju pintu lalu menutupnya.

"Ternyata Akasuna Sasori ya, tch! Rupanya kau tidak banyak belajar dari masa lalumu, hah.. sepertinya permainan ini akan sangat menyenangkan, Akasuna Sasori aku tidak sabar untuk melihat ekspresimu saat bertemu dengan ku nanti!, mungkinkah kau sudah lupa dengan ku? _Sasori"_

 **A/N :** aaaa bahagianya, makasih ya buat kalian semua yang udah nyempetin Riview, yang nge-Follow, dan juga yang nge-Faforite fanfiction pertama saya… huhhh saya terharu sekali #plak..lempar sandal sama orang2, saya juga minta maaf untuk chapter ini kalau banyak penulisannya banyak yang salah huh #NangisDiPojokan. Demi Dewa Jashin #DewapamanHidan Saya bikin chapter ini dengan sepenuh hati

 **Pengumuman: bagi kalian2 yang telah mambaca ff saya, saya minta riviewnya!dalam bentuk apapun akan saya terima dengan ikhlas dan lapang dada, karena semua itu bisa menjadi sebuah motivasi untuk saya agar menulis dengan lebih baik lagi. Oke terimakasih minna-san sampai berjumpa di chapter 3 !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Halo-halo minna-san! Bagaimana kabar kalian semua kalian semua #apaan sih? Author sok akrab

Ok baiklah, sebelumnya saya minta maaf sudah membuat kalian semua menunggu, tapi gk tau deh ada yang lagi nungguin fict ini atau gk… #dakumahapatuh

Lanjut~ chapter 3….. :3

 **Sebelumnya :**

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu maupun memilikimu _Cherry_ , karena kau adalah milikku hanya milikku" bisik Kakashi dengan seringai yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya ia pun menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura dan berjalan menuju pintu lalu menutupnya.

"Ternyata Akasuna Sasori ya, tch! Rupanya kau tidak banyak belajar dari masa lalumu, hah.. sepertinya permainan ini akan sangat menyenangkan, Akasuna Sasori aku tidak sabar untuk melihat ekspresimu saat bertemu dengan mu nanti!, mungkinkah kau sudah lupa dengan ku? _Sasori"_

 **.**

 **.*.*.*.**

 **.**

 **DARK LOVE © 1522Htk**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **GENRE : Romance / Drama**

 **WARNING : Sepertinya Banyak Typo,EYD ~, lemon author masih mikir2, Incest, Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ^^**

 **~¥ SELAMAT MEMBACA ¥~**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Hatake

Mereka sekeluarga sedang berada diruang makan untuk sarapan bersama ya inilah peraturan yang di buat oleh Hatake Sakumo untuk menjaga keharmonisan keluarga katanya…

Saat ini sudah ada Hatake Sakumo sebagai kepala keluarga, lalu Hatake Tsunade dan anak pertama mereka Hatake Kakashi yang ketampanannya berada di level _Dewa!~_ sedangkan anak bungsu mereka yaitu Hatake Sakura masih bergulat di alam mimpinya dengan tenang.

"Tsunade kenapa Sakura belum turun juga, bukankah kau tadi sudah membangunkannya?" ucap Sakumo pada istrinya.

"Hahhh Kami-sama aku sudah membangunkannya selama lima kali tapi dia selalu bilang 5 menit lagi, dasar anak itu susah sekali untuk membangunkannya" seru Tsunade pada suaminya, yah memang benar sudah 5 kali Tsunade membangunkannya tapi selalu di jawab '5 menit lagi Kaa-san' oleh putrinya itu, bahkan Tsunade yakin jika ada _ufo_ yang menabrak rumahnya pun Sakura tetap tidak akan bangun.

"Biar aku saja yang membangunkan putri tidur itu Kaa-san" ucap Kakashi saat Tsunade akan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baikalah Kakashi, Kaa-san sudah tidak tau lagi harus membangunkannya dengan cara apa supaya iya bangun dari tidurnya itu" balas Tsunade pada Kakashi.

Lalu Kakashi menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamar Sakura yang berada di sebelah kamarnya, setelah sampai Kakashi pun langsung memasuki kamar Sakura dan yang Kakashi dapati adalah Sakura yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal bahkan ia tak menghiraukan cahaya yang masuk melalui tirai jendelanya.

Lantas Kakashi pun mendekati Sakura yang berada di tempat tidurnya, lalu Kakashi menarik selimut yang Sakura pakai hingga setengah tubuhnya terlihat.

Merasa terganggu dengan ulah seseorang Sakura membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat siapa yang menggangu tidurnya "haaaah Kakashi-nii pergilah 5 menit lagi aku janji" ucap Sakura sambil menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti dirinya lagi.

"Tch,… dasar baka imouto kau harus bangun kalau tidak kau akan terlambat dasar putri tidur" kata Kakashi sambil menarik tubuh Sakura untuk bangun dan menjauh dari tempat tidur.

"Ahh pergilah Kakashi-nii"

Seketika itu ide muncul di kepala Kakashi, lalu dengan gerakan cepat Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Sakura dari tempat tidur dan menurunkan Sakura di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Merasakan tubuhnya melayang sontak sakura membuka matanya "aaaaa Kakashi-nii apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Sudah cepatlah sana mandi kalau tidak kau akan terlambat ke sekolah baka imouto!" setelah mengucapkannya Kakashi pergi ke ruang makan dan menghiraukan ocehan Sakura yg kesal karenanya.

"Huu Kami-sama kenapa kau memberikan seorang aniiki seperti itu kepadaku?... huft nasib-nasib" setelah menyelesaikan ocehannya Sakura pun masuk ke kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual mandinya setelah selesai Sakura langsung memakai seragamnya dan membawa tasnya lalu ia turun ke ruang makan.

Sesampainya Sakura di ruang makan ia langsung mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku pada ruang makan.

"Pagi Kaa-san, Oto-san maaf Sakura baru bangun…" sapa Sakura pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Sudah cepat habiskan sarapan mu Sakura kalau tidak kau akan terlambat" sahut Tsunade pada putrinya.

"Baik Kaa-san" jawab Sakura sambil berojigi pada Tsunade.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya kemudian Sakura langsung berangkat bersama Kakashi ya sekalian karena memang kantor tempat Kakashi bekerja tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Saat ini Sakura sedang asik mendengarkan lagu dari _Mp3_ kesayangannya dan Kakashi pun sedang focus mengendarai mobilnya.

Tak lama Sakura sampai di sekolanya

"Nii-chan Sakura masuk dulu ya jaaa…." Ucap Sakura saat akan menutup pintu mobil tapi di tahan oleh Kakashi. Sakura yang tidak _peka_ hanya bisa mengerutkan kening tanda bertanya pada Nii-channya tersayang.

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas imoutou-nya yang satu ini memang tidak _peka_ , sebagai tanda Kakashi mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah pipinya.

Kakashi minta di cipiki (cium pipi kiri) :3

Mau tidak mau Sakura harus menunduk dan memasukan kepalanya ke dalam mobil untuk mencium Kakashi, Kakashi mah seneng-seneng aja.

.

.

Hatake corp

Saat ini Kakashi sedang duduk di bangku kebesarannya sebagai _CEO_ di perusahaannya sendiri, ia sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia tanda-tangani demi kesuksesan perusahaannya.

'Tok..tok..tok'

"Masuk" ucap Kakashi saat ada yang mengetuk pintunya.

Lalu seseorang masuk dengan malasnya ia berjalan kearah bosnya itu untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting.

"Saya kesini ingin memberitahu bahwa ada gossip yang menyatakan bahwa perusahaan dari Shimura corp ingin mengambil alih sebesar 20% dari 60% saham yang kita punya tuan" ucap Shikamaru _to the point_ pada Kakashi karena ia sedang malas untuk sekedar basa basi.

"Hmm seperti biasa kau tidak suka bertele-tele Shikamaru, jadi mereka sudah mau memulai aksinya dalam menjatuhkan Hatake corp. Tapi selama aku masih disini tidak akan ada yang bisa mengambil alih maupun menjatuhkan Hatake corp dari tanganku" ucap Kakashi setelah mendengar informasi dari tangan kanannya.

"Anda bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada saya tuan, saya tidak akan membuat anda kecewa" balas Shikamaru seakan ia dapat membaca pikiran bosnya itu.

"Baiklah aku pegang janjimu" kata Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan" seraya berjalan kearah pintu meninggalkan ruangan bosnya itu.

"Orang-orang seperti kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menghancurkan diriku, tch… dasar amatir" kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sedikit tertunda tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang di kelas 12-C sedang ada KBM (kegiatan belajar mengajar), tapi suasana di kelas ini bukan seperti kegiatan belajar melainkan seperti area pemakaman pada malam hari (?) oh ayolah apa kalian tidak tegang jika kalian sedang di ajar oleh sensei terkiler di sekolah dan sialnya pelajaran yang ia ajarkan adalah metematika. Tamat sudah riwayat hidup loe (¿)…

Kringggggg~…

"Huaaaaa akhirnya pelajaran terakhir hari ini selesai juga, Kami-sama _forehead_ apa kau tadi lihat… ,ingin menunjuk murid saja seperti ingin memakannya haahh… aku sampai keringat dingin di buatnya…" ucap Ino pada Sakura yang tengah melaksanakan piket hariannya di kelas.

"Kau saja yang terlalu baperan(bawa perasaan) Ino, lagi pula soal seperti itu saja masa kau tidak bisa?"

"Sebenarnya sih aku bisa tapi aku terlalu malas untuk kedepan… untung tadi yang Ibiki-sensei tunjuk adalah si Kiba Pftttt Ahaha apa kau tau, ekspresinya sangat lucu saat di panggil tadi ahaha..ahaha"

Sakura yang mendengarkannya pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini.

.

.

Hari ini Sasori berniat mengajak Sakura ke suatu tempat, berhubung pelajaran terakhinya adalah olahraga jadi sehabis mengganti bajunya Sasori langsung ke kelas Sakura.

Ternyata Sakura masih ada di kelasnya, Sasori yang melihat pun tersenyum dalam diam lalu ia melipat tangannya di dada dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada tempok sebelah pintu kelas Sakura.

Sakura yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya pun langsung mengambil tasnya dan kembali menyimpan semua peralatan yang tadi habis dia pakai untuk bersih-bersih.

"Ishh kau ini lamban sekali _forehead_ ayo cepatlah sedikit… aku ingin melihat bunga-bungaku"

"Dasar maniak bunga"

"Eh… tunggu sebentar _forehead_ bukankah yang di depan itu Sasori, sedang apa dia di sini?" ucap Ino saat melihat kepala Sasori dari jendela dekat pintu.

"Entahlah pig aku juga tidak tahu" seru Sakura.

Langsung saja Sakura mendatangi Sasori yang sedang menutup matanya. Sasori yang merasa ada yang menghampirinya pun langsung membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah selesai Sakura?" ucap Sasori.

"ah.. iya, em kau sedang menunggu seseorang Sasori?"

"iya aku sedang menuggumu… jadi,.. ehmm.. mau pulang bersama?"

Sakura yang mendengar itu sontak merasakan panas di wajahnya… di ajak pulang bersama oleh pangeran sekolah sekaligus sebagai orang yang kau cintai, rasanya bagaikan terbang di atas awan(?).

"Tapi.. " Sakura yang diajak pulang bareng merasa tidak enak pada sahabatnya, sedangkan Ino malah cenge-ngesan melihat Sakura yang sedang meliriknya.

"Baiklah-baiklah _forehead_ aku tidak akan menggagu kalian, selamat bersenang-senang remaja yang sedang dilanda asmara…" Ino yang sudah tau jalan ceritanyapun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

' _Pig_.. teganya kau berkata seperti itu..! _pig_! Kau membuatku malu SHANNAROOO!' jerit iner Sakura"ayo sasori, maafkan temanku yang satu itu ya…aha haha dia memang seperti itu" sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa yang dikatakannya memang benar kok"ungkap Sasori terang-terangan.

 _~BLUSHHHHH!_ Seketika wajah Sakura kembali memerah karena mendengar ucapan dari Sasori, Sakura yang malu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain enggan untuk melihat kearah Sasori. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini jika ia jadi sering blushing jika berdekatadan dengan Sasori.

Sasori yang melihat tingkah Sakura hanya bisa menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak,menurutnya Sakura sangat imut jika sedang malu, lantas Sasori langsung saja memegang tangan Sakura lebih tepatnya menautkan jari-jemari mereka dan menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju ke tempat parkir.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura dan Sasori sedang berada di halaman parkir sekolah, Sasori sudah berada diatas motornya tapi Sakura tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu ya! Dia harus menelfon Kakashi dulu karena biasanya ia akan dijemput saat pulang sekolah tiba.

"Ehm.. Sasori sebentar ya, aku ingin menelfon Nii-chanku dulu" ucap sakura yang dibalas dengan aggukan oleh sasori tentunya.

Kemudian Sakura mengabil _handphone_ nya yang berada di saku dan mulai mengetik nomor yang ia tuju…tak lama kemudian ada orang yang mengangkat telfonnya.

"Moshi-moshi" sapa Sakura pada Kakashi.

"…"

"Sebenarnya Nii-chan hari ini kau tak usah menjemputku, aku akan pulang bersama temanku"

"….."

"Iya temanku"

"…"

"Dia yang mengantarku pulang waktu itu Nii-chan, iya dia laki-laki"

"…."

"Iya aku tau.. ayolah Nii-chan aku ini sudah besar aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagi pula dia itu temanku dia pasti akan menjagaku,… kau terlalu berlebihan Kakashi-nii" Sakura mulai merasa jengkel pada kakanya karena menurutnya Kakashi itu terlalu _overpro_ terhadapnya.

"…."

"Terserah apa katamu Kakashi-nii, aku akan pulang bersamanya dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu"

Tuttttt!~~~~ (¿)

Setelah itu sambungan terputus sepihak, lebih tepatnya Sakura yang memutus sambungan telfonnya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja Sakura?" merasa khawatir pada Sakura yang sempat berdebat dengan seseorang yang ia telfon.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasori, kita jadi pulang bersama kan?"

"Tentu saja, cepatlah naik udara semakin panas disini… berpeganganlah aku tidak mau kau terjatuh saat kita di jalanan nanti karena itu pasti akan sangat memalukan" ucap Sasori sambil menyamankan tangan Sakura di perutnya untuk berpegangan.

Sakura yang mendengar ledekan Sasori hanya bisa ber- _blushing_ ria di belakang sambil menyamankan posisinya yang memeluk Sasori dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

Lain di tempat Kakashi

Saat ini Kakashi sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju sekolah Sakura untuk menjemputnya. Saat sedang asik-asiknya menyetir telfonnya bergetar hebat menandakan ada orang yang menelfonnya, kemudian dia menepikan mobilnya lalu ia membaca siapa yang menelfonnya ternyata imoutonya yang menelfon segera Kakashi mengangkatnya dan mendengar suara Sakura dari sebrang sana.

"Iya… ada apa Sakura? Aku sedang diperjalanan tunggulah sebentar lagi aku akan sampai"

"…."

"Apa? Temanmu…"

"…."

"Temanmu yang mana sakura.. apa dia laki-laki?"

"…."

"Sakura… kau tau kan kalau aku tidak pernah suka kau pulang bersama seorang laki-laki" geram Kakashi pada adiknya.

"…."

"Sakura…. Aku sangat tidak suka jika kau melanggar dan menghiraukan perintahku !" ancam Kakashi.

"….."

Tuttttt!~~~

'Apa!? Sejak kapan dia mulai berani padaku, tch… kau memang gadis keras kepala Sakura tapi aku lebih keras kepala dibandingkan denganmu…. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh kepelukan setan merah itu Sakura!?' ancam batin Kakashi.

Merasa kesal pada adiknya, kemudian ia melesatkan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota yang ramai "tidak sia-sia aku membelimu, kita lihat seberapa cepat melaju di jalanan ini" ucap Kakashi disertai dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan bak dewa tersebut.

Cittttt~!~~~~~~~(?)(¿)

"kami-sama ada apa sasori kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengerem mendadak ini sangat berbahaya!" ucap Sakura terkejut karena _Saori yang tiba-tiba menghentikan motornya_ ehhhh maksud author Sasori yang tiba-tiba menghentikan motornya.

"Entahlah Sakura, ada orang gila yang memberhentikan mobilnya didepan kita secara mendadak" Sasori dan Sakura mulai turun dari motor, Sasori yang mulai merasa penasaran dengan pengendara mobil itupun mulai menghampiri mobil tersebut.

"Orang gila?.." Tanya sakura heran

"Kau tunggulah aku disini, aku harus memberi pelajaran padanya" ucap Sasori sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

'Kami-sama bukankah itu mobil Nii-chan, apa yang dia lakukan!?'

Saat Sasori berjalan orang yang berada didalam mobil itupun juga keluar menampakkan dirinya. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat orang yang sedang berhadapan dengannya. Kakashi hanya menyeringai senang melihat ekspresi dari Sasori terkejut melihatnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa Sasori" ucap Kakashi menghilangkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi tadi.

Kini tangan Sasori terkepal kuat, amarahnya kini melambung tinggi karena kehadiran sosok yang paling dia benci sekaligus rivalnya dulu. Karena melamun Sasori tidak sadar bahwa Kakashi sudah berada di dekat Sakura dan mencekal pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Ayo kita pulang Sakura" kata Kakashi sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. Tapi Sakura menolak dengan menghentakan tangannya hingga pegangan Kakashi pada tangannya terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kakashi-nii?... sudah ku bilangkan aku akan pulang bersama temanku" desis Sakura.

"Tidak! Kau akan tetap pulang bersamaku" kemudian Kakashi kembali mencekal pergelangan tangan sakura dan membawanya kemobil.

"Kakashi-nii apa yang kau lakukan aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu, lepaskan! Lepaskan tanganku Kakashi-nii!" geram Sakura pada kakanya yang sangat keras kepala itu.

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya karena mendengar suara Sakura, Sasori pun melihat kearah tangan kakashi yang membawa paksa Sakura ke mobilnya. Dengan cepat Sasori menghampiri mereka dan melepaskan cekalan Kakashi pada tangan Sakura dengan paksa.

"Kau berhentilah memaksanya! Dia tidak ingin ikut denganmu"

Sakura yang terkejut akan tingkah Sasori hanya bisa menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasori, entah kenapa saat melihat wajah Sasori, ia seperti merasakan sebuah dendam masa lalu yang menyalimuti pemuda itu saat pemuda itu melihat kakanya ia tak pernah melihat Sasori yang semarah itu pada seseorang, begitupun dengan kakanya, Sakura merasakan keanehan pada kedua pemuda ini.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memaksanya! Kau akan melakukan apa?!" ucap Kakashi sengaja memanasi pemuda di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya menatap geram pada pemuda di hadapannya ini kepalan tangannya makin mengeras begitupula dengan rahangnya yang terkatup rapat dan matanya yang memancarkan kemarahan yang mendalam pada Kakashi.

"Memangnya kau siapa hahh?! Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa! Dasar lemah!"

Buagghhhhhh!

Seketika itu Kakashi tersungkur jatuh ketanah karena mendapat pukulan yang tak terduga di pipinya dari pemuda Akasuna itu, kemudian Kakashi menyeringai sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah karena pukulan tersebut.

Sedangkan Sakura menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

"Cih!... hanya segitu kemampuanmu Akasuna Sasori" ucap Kakashi sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung membalas pukulan yang Sasori layangkan padanya.

~buaghh!.. buaghhhhh!

Pukulan bertubi-tubi di dapatkan oleh Sasori ia tak sempat membalas perlakuan Kakashi Karena pria itu menyerangnya dengan sangat gesit.

"KAKASHI-NII?!... apa yang kau lakukan hentikan, kubilang hentikan?! Kakashi-nii!" jerit Sakura seraya memegang tangan Kakashi yang hendak memukul kembali wajah Sasori.

Kemudian Kakashi mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Sasori, Sakura yang melihat wajah babak belur Sasori dengan segera Ia membantu Sasori bangun dan membopong tubuh pemuda itu ketempat motornya berada.

"Sasori aku benar-benar minta maaf atas ini semua, sekali lagi aku minta maaf Sasori" lirih Sakura seraya meniggalkannya di motor dan mengahampiri Kakashi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kita akan membicarakan ini semua Kakashi-nii" lalu Sakura masuk kedalam mobil.

Cuih!~~~~ Kakashi meludah tepat di samping kaki pemuda Akasuna itu lalu dia melengos pergi masuk kedalam mobilnya dan membawa mobilnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara Sasori hanya bisa memandang mobil yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya itu dengan lirih 'aku mencintaimu Sakura' Kemudian Sasori pergi menggunakan motornya.

Selama perjalan didalam mobil hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti, Sakura lebih memilih diam dan hanya menatap pemandangan dibalik jendela mobil ia masih terlalu _syok_ dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi, kalau Kakashi sedang menyetir dengan fokus dengan sekali-kali ia melirik kearah Sakura.

Sesampainya dirumah Sakura langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, dengan Kakashi yang mengikutinya di belakang. Setelah ia menaruh tasnya Sakura langsung berhadapan dengan Kakashi

"Kami-sama… Kakashi-nii sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?! Apa kau sadar tidakanmu yang memukuli temanku itu sangat kekanakan Kakashi-nii!?"

"Sakura kau sudah tau sejak lama bukan, bahwa aku paling tidak suka perintahku diacuhkan dan kau baru saja mengacuhkan perintahku apa kau tau itu?!" mata hitamnya memandang Sakura dengan tajam.

"Tapi kau sangat keterlaluan Kakashi-nii! Dia adalah temanku, bahkan kau memukulnya hingga babak belur seperti itu… MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA?! KAU HANYA KAKA-KU! Dan kau tidak berhak mencampuri URUSAN PRIBADIKU?!" ucap Sakura yang sudah sangat marah pada kakanya.

Sekarang Kakashi telah benar-benar dibuat marah oleh adiknya, sebenarnya Kakashi sudah memperkirakan bahwa suatu saat Sakura akan memberontak padanya tapi dia tidak menyangkan akan secepat ini.

"Sejak kapan kau berani berbicara seperti itu padaku HATAKE SAKURA?!"

Sakura yang melihat amarah di mata Sang kaka sempat membuat nyalinya menciut hingga membuatnya harus memallingkan wajah agar keberaniannya muncul lagi.

'Tidak aku sudah lelah seperti ini terus, aku ingin merasakan kebebasan, aku tidak boleh takut' kembali Sakura menatap wajah kakanya.

"Aku sudah lelah Kakashi-nii, aku sudah lelah menjadi adik yang penurut pada kakanya, kau.. kau slalu membatasi hubunganku dengan teman-temanku! Aku sudah lelah dengan kau yang selalu mencampuri urusan pribadiku… aku membutuhkan _privas_ i untuk diriku sendiri Kakashi-nii, kenapa… KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU! Kena-"

"ITU SEMUA KULAKUKAN KARENA AKU~!" bentak Kakashi pada adiknya itu,tapi ia mulai ragu apakah ia harus mengatakan itu dan akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa ia akan mengatakannya sekarang.

"Kenapa Kakashi-nii?... karena aku apa?!" desak Sakura pada kakashi dan mulai memegang tangan kakanya dengan erat meminta ia melanjutkan ucapan yang sengaja digantung nya itu. Karena demi apapun Sakura sangat penasaran akan alasan Kakashi yang selama ini begitu _overpro_ padanya.

"Karena aku…. Aku….."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Tbc~**

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai…. Alhamdulillah ya~sesuatu….

Saya author baru disini dan ini juga fict kakasaku pertama saya jadi maaf kalo banyak penulisan yang gaje…. **Mau Tanya! Chapter ini kepanjangan gk sih buat kalian para reader sekalian… ? karena saya nanya sama temen saya katanya kalo romance itu bagusnya itu yang panjang jadi saya bikinnya panjang deh …**

Author ngucapin banyak makasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin untuk nge-riview, nge-favorite dan juga buat yang udah nge-follow fict ini.

 **Thanks to:**

 **Riyuzaki namikaze, NunnaLavenderGirls14, , Che-sii, Cherryma, Ade854, Hatake 54, santi revinty, agastyanitya, Y(Guest), Dewazz, Guest, gin-chan.**

Terima kashi semuanyaaaaaaaa ketemu di chapter 4 da..dah….


	4. Chapter 4

Yoooo! Minna-san ketemu lagi nih hehehe, dah gk usah kebanyakan pidatonya langsung aja reader baca chapter 4 yoooo….

 **Sebelumnnya :**

"ITU SEMUA KULAKUKAN KARENA AKU~!" bentak Kakashi pada adiknya itu,tapi ia mulai ragu apakah ia harus mengatakan itu dan akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa ia akan mengatakannya sekarang.

"Kenapa Kakashi-nii?... karena aku apa?!" desak Sakura pada kakashi dan mulai memegang tangan kakanya dengan erat meminta ia melanjutkan ucapan yang sengaja digantung nya itu. Karena demi apapun Sakura sangat penasaran akan alasan Kakashi yang selama ini begitu overpro padanya.

"Karena aku…. Aku….."

 **.**

 **.*.*.*.**

 **.**

 **DARK LOVE © 1522Htk**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **GENRE : Romance / Drama**

 **WARNING : Sepertinya Banyak Typo,EYD ~, lemon author masih mikir2, Incest, Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ^^**

 **~¥ SELAMAT MEMBACA ¥~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Karena... "

Krietttt '~

"Ada apa ini? Kaa-san mendengar ada keributan dari bawah... apa kalian baik-baik saja Sakura,Kakashi?" Tanya Tsunade setelah membuka pintu kamar Sakura.

"Ah.. iya, tidak apa-apa kami baik-baik saja Kaa-san." Seru Kakashi pada ibunya.

Sedangkan Sakura yang sudah merasa kesal pada kakanya langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil miliknya, kemudian pergi dari kamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Ya Sakura memang mempunyai mobil,namun jarang ia pakai karena jika kemana-mana ia selalu bersama Ino ataupun dengan Kakashi. Sakura mendapatkan mobilnya itu dari ayahnya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 17.

"Sakura,.. kau mau kemana? Kami-sama anak itu, sebenarnya kalian kenapa Kakashi?" Kata Tsunade karena bingung dengan tingkah laku anaknya.

"Kami tidak apa-apa Kaa-san, hanya ada sedikit masalah saja... " Sambil mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur milik Sakura.

"Ada masalah apa?" Rasa penasaran menyelimuti Tsunade sehingga ia menanyakan pada anaknya.

Kakashi harus putar otak untuk mencari alasan yang tepat pada ibunya agar ia tidak curiga, "Ehm.. itu dia marah padaku karena... k-karena aku tidak membelikannya boneka." Maafkan aku Kaa-san.

"Ada-ada saja anak itu..." Seru Tsunade sambil meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

Setelah kepergian ibunya Kakashi mulai merebahkan diri di kasur sambil menghela nafas, "Kenapa ini sangat berat bagiku... Sakura."

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura tengah berada di sebuah _café_ yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Ia sedang menikmati jus kesukaannya sambil menenangkan diri dari emosi yang sempat meliputi dirinya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Ucap pemuda yang berada di depan meja yang Sakura tempati.

Merasa _familiar_ dengan suara tersebut Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pemuda yang berani mengusik ketenangannya.

Betapa terkejutnya, ternyata pemuda itu adalah Akasuna Sasori lantas Sakura langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kami-sama Sasori apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Seharusnya kau dirumah istirahat, ah pasti tubuhmu masih terasa sakit bukan..." tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kau? Kenapa kau malah tertawa, hei aku serius!" Merasa dihiraukan Sakura kembali mendudukan dirinya di bangku dan disusul dengan Sasori yang ikut mendudukan dirinya.

"Sebelumnya aku bertrima kasih karena kau khawatir padaku, aku sangat menyukai itu" kata Sasori setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Masalah tadi siang... aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Sudahlah lupakan lagi pula aku baik-baik saja Sakura"

Sakura memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Sasori.

"Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasori.

"Aku hanya, yah kau tau masalah.."

"Dengannya" tebak Sasori, nya yang dimaksud Sasori tidak lain adalah Kakashi.

"Iya"

Sekarang hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Sampai Sasori kembali memulai percakapan.

"Ehm Sakura, apakah besok kau ada acara setelah pulang sekolah?" Sasori memandang penuh harap.

"Entahlah menurutku tidak ada kurasa, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana?"

"Lihat saja besok, aku yakin pasti kau akan menyukainya"

Sakura hanya memutar mata melihat tingkah Sasori yang terkesan sembunyi-sembunyi darinya.

Setelah berbincang-bincang Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki jam makan malam, begitu pula dengan Sasori.

Dan akhirnya mereka berpisah di depan _cafe_ karena Sakura membawa mobil jadinya dia menolak ajakan Sasori yang ingin mengantarnya.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Sasori.

Setelah Sasori sampai dirumahnya ia langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Hampir ia terlelap ke alam mimpi kalau saja kakanya tidak mengagetkannya, dengan masuk ke kamar tanpa permisi.

"Sasori kau sudah pulang" tanya Temari pada adiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan... masuklah dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu" ujar Sasori memperingati kakanya.

"Hei.. aku ini mengkhawatirkan mu, setelah mendengar dari penjaga di depan bahwa kau terluka" protes Temari pada Sasori.

"Sudahlah aku baik-baik saja" elak Sasori sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan bersender pada bantal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku ingin pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis selama beberapa hari"

"Pergilah aku tidak membutuhkanmu" ujar Sasori dengan sinis.

"Maafkan aku dan Kankurou, kami akan segera kembali" walaupun begitu Temari tau bahwa sebenarnya Sasori sangat menyayanginya dan juga Kankurou.

Walaupun terkesan tidak peduli tapi dia adalah Sasori dan dia memang seperti itu pada semua orang bahkan pada orantuanya.

Kalau kalian tanya dimana orangtua Sasori, mereka sudah meninggal 4 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat saat mereka sedang menuju ke negara pasir/ desa Suna untuk urusan bisnis.

Kemudian Temari pergi meninggalkan adiknya, setelah Temari keluar ia langsung kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Tak lama Sasori terbangun dari tidurnya, karena merasa haus kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk meminum air.

Setelah dirasa hausnya telah hilang ia kembali ke kamar dan mendudukan diri di bangku dekat meja belajar miliknya.

Tanpa sengaja ia meliahat foto Sakura yang ia ambil diam-diam dan di pajang di bingkai kecil.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum selalu bisa membuat harinya kembali menyenangkan, Sasori memutuskan untuk membawa foto tersebut dan memandanginya di balkon kamarnya.

"Sakura lihatlah dirimu, kau adalah mahakarya Kami-sam yang sangat indah" bisik Sasori pada dirinya sendiri.

Malam ini Konoha sangat ramai dengan pejalan kaki yang sedang bersenang-senang, ada yang bersama kekasihnya maupun bersama keluarga.

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan kota ke arah bulan yang sedang becahaya di tengah malam.

Bulan purnama yang selalu terlihat indah dengan cahaya yang mengitarinya menambah kesan indah yang berbeda dari yang lain, Sasori sangat menyukai bulan.

Bagaimana ia selalu menggantikan sang matahari di kala malam, menerangi bumi dengan cahayanya yang selalu dapat membuat para manusia terpesona akan keindahannya.

'Sakura taukah kau, betapa aku sangat mencintaimu' ujar batin Sasori.

Dan akhirnya Sasori kembali masuk kekamar, menaruh bingkai di tempatnya lalu melepaskan kausnya.

Kemudian beranjak ke kasurnya dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

Kring!~ kring!~kring!~

Bising suara jam di pagi hari yang berusaha membagunkan seseorang yang sedang begulat dengan selimutnya di kasur #meanstream memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi..

Sasori yang tergangu dengan suara tersebut langsung mematikannya. Dan mendudukan diri di pinggir ranjang.

Sejenak ia melihat kearah jam ternyata baru jam 06.30 yahh memang baru karena jam masuk sekolah adalah jam 08.00

Akan sangat membahagiakan jika sekolah kalian di mulai jam segitu.

Dengan berat hati ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh badannya.

Setelah sejam berada di kamar mandi Sasori kemudian keluar dan memakai baju sekolah nya. Dan pergi menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan ia melihat Garaa yang sedang memakan sarapannya. Kalau kalian bertanya Gaara adalah adiknya umur mereka hanya berbeda 1 tahun.

Sasori mengambil sekotak orange juice dari kulkas dan menuangkannya ke gelas miliknya dan duduk di depan Garaa untuk menikmati sarapanya.

"Temari-nii memberitahuku bahwa perjalanan bisnisnya akan ditambah menjadi seminggu, ia menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu" kata Garaa pada Sasori yang sedang megoleskan selai pada rotinya.

Sasori yang mendengar itu tersenyum sinis "Katakan padanya bahwa aku tidak peduli" ujarnya sinis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari roti yang tengah ia olesi selai.

"Ck. Sasori-nii sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sinis seperti itu, kau terlihat menyeramkan jika seperti itu kau tau" kata Garaa berusaha mencairkan suasana yang dia anggap mencekam.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya memakan rotinya tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan sarapan kali ini hanya di lewatkan dengan keheningan.

"Sasori-nii berangkat duluan, kau juga segera berangkat agar tidak terlambat" kata Garaa sambil pergi keluar dan menghampiri mobil miknya.

Tak lama Sasori juga menaiki mobil dan menjalankannya menuju sekolah.

Kaka beradik ini akhirnya sampai di sekolah bersamaan, karena mereka memang belajar di satu sekolah.

Saat keduanya keluar dari mobil banyak siswi wanita yang baru datang ataupun sedang lewat histeris melihat keduanya.

Memang siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Akasuna bersaudara ini, Sasori sebagai kapten basket sekolah yang menjadi icaran para wanita, dan juga Garaa yang terkenal sebagai ketua Osis yang menjadi idaman setiap laki-laki/ ehh maksudnya wanita.

Garaa yang melihat para fansnya kemudian memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang dapat melumpuhkan setia wanita.

Sedangkan Sasori terkesan cuek dan dingin pada fansnya itu, tapi itulah sosok yang disukai oleh para fans Sasori yang penuh dengan kemisteriusan.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura kembali diantar oleh kakanya ke sekolah.

Selama perjalan hanyalah ada kesunyian yang menyertai you know lah.. Sakura masih marah pada kakanya.

Setelah makan malam ia langsung menidurkan diri di kamar, karena biasanya Sakura akan mengobrol dulu di ruang tengah sambil menikmati cemilan.

Dan akhirnya mobil sampai di halaman parkir sekolah, saat Sakura ingin keluar dari mobil ada tangan yang menahannya.

"Sakura aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, ku mohon maafkan lah aku"

Sakura hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun, dan itu membuat Kakashi makin frustasi.

'Baiklah' ujar batin Kakashi.

Kakashi memegang kedua pundak Sakura dan menghadapkan pada dirinya, Sakura yang heran mendongak menatap kakanya.

Dan pada saat itu juga Kakashi mencium Sakura tepat di bibirnya, seketika itu juga Sakura melebarkan matanya ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kakashi akan menciumnya.

Kakashi memberikan lumatan kecil di bibir itu, tak lama Kakashi menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

Sakura yang masih terkejut hanya menatap Kakashi dengan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kakanya lakukan.

Kemudian Sakura menunduk dan tangannya mulai meremas rok sekolah miliknya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Kata Sakura dengan lirih.

"Ke-kenapa... kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu Sakura!? Apa kau tidak pernah sadar akan hal itu?!" ucap Kakashi dengan nada frustasi.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata onyx milik Kakashi.

"Apa?! Apa kau tau apa yang baru saja kau katakan?!" Sakura tidak percaya bahwa kakanya yang sangat ia sayangi memiliki perasaan padanya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah sering mendengar hal itu dari Ino bahwa Kakashi terlalu berlebihan dengannya tapi ia selalu menyangkalnya dengan mengatakan bahwa itu hanya luapan kasih sayang dari kakak untuk adiknya.

Tapi itu semua salah... yahh itu semua salah kenyataannya adalah Kakashi memiliki rasa padanya, pada adik kandungnya sendiri yaitu Sakura.

"Aku tau, yaa aku sangat tau apa yang baru saja aku katakan Sakura"

"Ta-tapi aku adalah adikmu dan k-kau adalah kakaku"

"Sakura aku sangat mencintaimu sebagai seorang wanita"

Ucap Kakashi sambil menggenggam tangan milik Sakura.

"Tidak ini salah, bagaimana dengan Tou-san dan juga Kaa-san?! " Sakura menatap mata milik Kakashi.

"Persetan dengan mereka aku akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya, dan sebaiknya kau masuk kalau tidak kau akan terlambat" ucap Kakashi sambil mengusap kepala Sakura.

Dan tentu saja membuatnya tersenyum walau hanya sedikit, setelah melambaikan tangannya pada mobil milik Kakashi yang meninggalkan halaman sekolah ia mulai memasuki gedung sekolah.

Entahlah perasan Sakura kini sedang kacau karena pernyataan cinta dari kakanya yang sangat tidak terduga itu. Saat ini ia sangat bingung bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Kakashi kedepannya nanti.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasori sedang mendengarkan penjelasan guru di depan.

Sebenarnya hanya raganya saja yang ada disini karena pikiran sedang melayang kesuatu tempat.

Sasori sedang memikirkan tempat yang akan ia kunjungi bersama dengan Sakura nanti setelah pulang sekolah.

Ia merasa ini adalah permulaan yang bagus untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sakura. Karena bosan ia mulai membuka _handphone_ nya dan mgutak-atik sesuatu, hingga akhirnya ia megirim _chat_ pada seseorang.

Setelah ia memencet tombol send, Sasori kembali mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru yang ada di depan.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura sedang mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan oleh gurunya beberapa menit lalu, hingga ia merasakan ada yang aneh pada sakunya.

Sakura merogoh sakunya saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar (?) Tentusaja handphone miliknya.

Dan saat ia melihat layar handphone miliknya ternya ada pesan masuk dari Sasori.

 **'Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan perjanjian kita yang kemarin'**

Sakura kembali mengingat-ngingat hal itu, sampai ia ingat bahwa ia akan pergi bersama dengan Sasori saat pulang sekolah.

Kemudian Sakura mulai mengetik pesan balasan untuk Sasori.

 **'Yah.. sejujurnya aku hampir lupa, sedang banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini'**

Sakura menghela nafas, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi sungguh membuat nya pusing ia bingung...

Bagaimana hubungan dengan Kakashi setelah ini semua, apalagi mereka adalah saudara kandung. Ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi padanya, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

 _'Kami-sama apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan?!_ ' batin Sakura.

Tak lama Sakura mendapatkan pesan balasan dari Sasori.

 **'Sudahlah jangan terlalu difikirkan, aku akan membawa mu ke tempat yang menyenagkan nanti sepertinya'**

 **'Yahh aku menantikan itu'**

Sakura kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, hingga _handphone_ nya kembali bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

Ia mengira itu adalah pesan dari Sasori tapi ternya dari kakanya, Kakashi memberitahunya lewat pesan bahwa ia tidak bisa menjemput saat pulang sekolah nanti.

Sakura hanya membacanya sekarang ia sedang malas untuk berbicara dengan Kakashi walaupun hanya lewat pesan.

Setelah meletakkan _handphone_ nya, Sakura menghela nafas lagi dan menelungkup kan wajahnya di tangan.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam ia lewatkan untuk belajar akhirnya istirahat, sekarang Sakura sedang berada di _kafetaria_ bersama Ino.

Tapi Sakura hanya diam, bahkan manannya sama sekali tidak ia sentuh, entahlah ia sedang tidak berselera untuk makan saat ini.

Ino yang dari tadi melihat Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabat yang satunya ini.

" _Forehead_ apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa melihat Ino, Ino yang mengerti bahwa sahabatnya ini sedang ada masalah kemudian menjulurkana tangan nya untuk mengusap punggung Sakura.

 _'sepertinya Sakura sedang ada masalah berat'_ batin Ino.

.

.

.

Tbc

Whoaaa akhirnya saya update juga, niatnya sih pengen update dari kemarin-kemarin tapi saat saya mau update tiba-tiba… jreng-jreng **Kuota Saya Abis** sakitnya tuh disini.

Oke minna-san riviewnya di tunggu loh…

Jumpa lagi di chapter 5


End file.
